The pharaoh's new clothes!
by Rima.sama123
Summary: The emperors clothes with a big twist!


**Me: Haha, this was so funny to write! I thought I would die from laughter!  
Atem: Haha, very funny. You aren't the one who walks down town NAKED!  
Me: No, that's you. HAHAHAH! *Walk away laughing*  
Bakura: The girl just got my respect back.  
Marik: That was fun! I wonder if we will be allowed to do it again...  
Me: No, you wont.  
Bakura & Marik: *Pouts*  
Atem: *Cheers*  
Me: On with the discalimer!  
Atem: Rima doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. And thank Ra for that!**

Once upon a time did a mighty pharaoh that loved clothes live in the ancient Egypt. He spend most of his time and a lot of money on clothes. Only the best was good enough for him.

The pharaoh wasn't so interested in ruling the country; he just wanted to show off his clothes and mighty self.

One day did two psycho thieves come to town, they were known in the kingdom as the king of thieves and the psycho tomb keeper. Their names were Bakura and Marik, and already on how they looked could you see that they were dangerous. They decided to get revenge on the pharaoh after a few incidents by tricking him with his love for cloths.

They used their magic to change their looks, and when they were done did they look like any middle age man. Now would the pharaoh not notice who they were and he would trust them. They almost lost it in laugh when they thought on it, but they calmed down and went to the palace.

The guards had been told to let in any weaver and tailor, and that made it just easier for them to get inside. And in just a moment did they stand in front of the mighty pharaoh himself.

"Pharaoh Yami we are two weaver from south Egypt, there do the people wear the most beautiful of cloths. Our fabric has incredible patterns and colors," They said to Atem who by now was most interested.

The disguised Marik said: "This most special fabric is invisible for those who are stupid or don't fit for their work."

_I can use that kind of fabric_ did Atem think, and then can I see who is stupid or don't fit for their work. I need that fabric.  
He ordered one of his trusted priests Mahado, to give them money and lots of silk and golden threads so they could start work on his cloths right away.

The two thieves did not let the time go to waste. The rented a big hose in the end of the city and a big loom, then made themselves at home. But as fast as someone would come to visit did they pretend to work hard.

But of course didn't they sew at all, they hid a little silk and threads every day so it would look like they worked hard. But they lived high on the money from the pharaoh.

But Marik then asked: "But what happens when he is going to test the clothes or something, we can't work on it forever. Not even the pharaoh is that stupid."

Bakura snorted and said: "Sure he isn't, we will just come up with something."

But one day did the pharaoh wonder how far they had gotten with his clothes; he didn't really want to go there himself. After all was the fabric magical… Not that he would have to worry!

"I know! I send Mahado!" Did he shout, "He isn't stupid and he is perfect for his work, so the fabric won't be invisible for him!" Said and done, he called Mahado and asked him to take a look then tell him in great detail about the new fabric.

The news about the good weavers spread around the city fast. Mahado, who was a very wise man, decided that it was best to go alone_. Of course do I fit for my work and I am most certainly not stupid, but it is best to be on the safe side. _Did he think.

When he arrived at the thieves were they prepared. They told him eagerly about how beautiful the colors and patterns were, Bakura held up the done fabric; the other showed him the fabric that still were in the loom. But poor Mahado didn't see any fabric! _Can I really be that stupid?_ Did he think.

When he had gone away did he decide that no one would get the knowledge of this, so when he stood in front of the pharaoh did he say: "My pharaoh! I have never seen something like it." He fell silent at the lack of words.

"Well? How was it?" did Atem ask impatiently.

"Oh my pharaoh… the colors is indescribable, like a amazing sunset- blue, red, pink and gold. And the patterns- like a flower garden, with the most beautiful flowers gracile trees and rippling brooks. These weavers are extremely good."

To Mahado's relief did Atem believe him, and he was safe.

After a short period of time did the thieves ask Mahado for more money. The mighty priest felt that something was wrong but was too scared to tell that he couldn't see the fabric. So he went along with sending more money and threads the next day.

The next day did the pharaohs slaves arrive with a big amount of threads and silk and a big coffin with gold. The thieves were head over heels, they never had it so easy to steal money from the pharaoh.

Soon did the pharaoh get impatient again. This time did he send fashion conscious priest Seto, to see how far they had come with his clothes.

Seto was confident when he went over there, but got a shock when he got there and saw a empty loom. _Can I really be stupid?_ He thought, but his ego took over and he thought: _No, I am smarter than my cousin, and I fit for my work._ So he pretended to look over the fabric.

When he returned to the palace did he decide to lie, it would just be a pain if anyone knew that he couldn't see it. So he told Atem how it looked beautiful and all the magnificent details.

In the end did Atem decide to go and look for himself, Bakura and Marik bowed and showed him the stunning fabric. The pharaoh couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't see the fabric!

Bakura and Marik had to use all their powers not to start laugh at the pharaoh right there, Marik cleared his throat and said: "Come and fell on it your majesty!" Bakura followed and said: "It is so light you barley can feel it."

Atem nodded a little and said: "Hmm… Oh… Yes, yes- very light. The quality is good, very good." Bakura saw how Marik was about to fall in to laughter, so he showed Atem out as fast as he could after that.

And when they saw that Atem was out of hearing distance did they broke down in laughter and didn't stop in a good ten minutes.

After a while did they come to the palace. Atem stood patiently and waited while Bakura and Marik pretended to take measurements. All the people in the palace sighed in wonder.

"Fantastic!" said one. "Amazing!" said another. "Your majesty, you must show up your new clothes for the people in a procession tomorrow!"

The next day did the thieves help the pharaoh to get dressed. Carefully did they give him the new clothes and carefully did he his best to put them on.

"is everything put on right?" did he ask anxiously while looking at his image in the mirror.

"Of course your majesty!" did they say with big smiles.

When the pharaoh made himself ready to go out did they escape, they took the gold and fabric and ran away. They didn't want to be in the same city when they figured out that he actually wasn't wearing any clothes.

The pharaoh paraded through the town. The people told him how beautiful it looked; all to afraid to show they couldn't see the fabric and be seen as stupid.

But suddenly did a small boy, the pharaoh's cousin and brother of Seto Mokuba to be exact, say while laughing: "But the pharaoh is naked!" The people started to laugh and said loudly: "The pharaoh is naked!"

Atem heard them and felt deeply embarrassed. _They are right_, he thought. Then he remembered how he noticed a piece of white hair on one of the weavers, his eyes got filled with hate when he knew who it was that had tricked him.

But he held his head higher than ever, and he decided to never tell anyone about his stupidity.

The End…

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! That was awesome!  
Marik: Yes, lucky us I didn't laugh and Atem noticed it was us...  
Me: Yes, but it wouldn't have been a story if that had happened.  
Bakura: True, and I would have killed you.  
Me: *Sweat dorps* You really liked this didn't you...  
Bakura: *Nodds then walk away*  
Me: Umm, have anyone seen Atem?  
Yugi: He is at home sulking after reading the story.  
Me: Oh, so he is alright! ^^  
Yugi: Um, sure.  
Me: Good, R&R! **


End file.
